


I Need My Girl

by Vita_S_West



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn misses Rey, Lil ficlet, Pining, This is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_S_West/pseuds/Vita_S_West
Summary: Set during The Last Jedi, Finn is missing Rey.





	I Need My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during The Last Jedi, when Finn and Rose return to the Resistance, before Luke and Kylo ren face off. I mostly wrote this while listening to that song by the National.

“Is this all that’s left?” Finn asked after stepping out of the stolen cruiser. His shock mixed with horror and a deep, gnawing sense of guilt for his role in the staggering depletion of their forces. For putting his trust in the wrong person and being sold out. For not managing to disable the tracker to ensure Rey’s safe return. For almost getting Rose killed. 

After everything Finn and Rey had been through together, all he could think about was how different things would be if she had been there. She would have had his and Rose’s backs. Rey had lived alone on Jakku for years. She was self-reliant and would never have depended on DJ. She probably would have kept them from being imprisoned, would have gotten them off the planet without DJ’s help. She wasn’t quick to trust people, so she definitely wouldn’t have let them work with him. Even if she had, she would have figured him out and halted his betrayal. _She_ wouldn't have almost gotten Rose killed.

It wasn’t just her protection or her insight that he missed, Finn realized, after his and Rose’s return to the resistance. In the end, they had made it out alive, with many thanks to BB-8. A little worse for wear, but when hadn’t that been the case?

No, it was something so much smaller, so much more intrinsic. It was her presence, her sharpness, and her soft words. How long had he been alive before he met her? How many years had he been a storm trooper for the First Order? Scrubbing floors as well as blasters? And now, Finn wondered, how could he get on without Rey?

It didn't feel like desire or desperation. It was a deep longing, a subtle knowledge that something was missing from him. Like a gap, rather than a hole. It wasn’t her shadow next to his, or her hand in his. It was the soft, sweet bit of peace he felt deep into his being when her hand was in his, when she stood shoulder to shoulder with him, heart to heart, when she had his back.

With Rose, he hadn’t recognized it until that moment because he hadn’t been lonely per se. Rose was his friend and she had his back too. Still, he kept going to touch the beacon he had held so briefly on his wrist, the beacon he would only trust Poe with. The beacon that was Rey’s way back to the resistance. Her way back to him.

What Finn wouldn’t give to see her and hold her again. He needed her, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I wanted to capture some of Finn's emotions during tlj, while doing justice to his friendship with Rose (whom I love).


End file.
